


Risking it all

by Tiaralie



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, rika and nagisa commit crimes together like the bros they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaralie/pseuds/Tiaralie
Summary: Rika and Nagisa go to the Hollywood sign and let their creativity speak for them.
Relationships: Seto Rika & Tsukimiyama Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Risking it all

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes at midnight, and now I can't look away from it

"Is it all good?" Nagisa asks, taking a few steps back to admire her work.

Standing on her left and just a few inches away from the big letter, Rika lifts her head up and joins her in the contemplation, her features twisting into a devilish grin.

"Awww yeah. It's perfect!"

Truth be told, Nagisa doesn't exactly remember how they ended up here — or rather, she still has trouble processing that they're here at all.

Rika knocking on her front door at 2 in the morning to tell her about her great new idea was the first step to a journey they would surely both remember for the rest of their lives.

Just a nod of approval, and they were on a plane to California, with nothing but a few bucks and their determination on board.

But it was all so worth it. Now, fully finished and standing proud on the mountain, they could contemplate their true Magnum Opus.

"The Hollyboob sign…" Rika whispers in pure amazement of her creation, and Nagisa swears she can see sparkles in her eyes.

Nagisa almost feels like tearing up. They really did it. They climbed their way up there and made history — the Hollywood sign was no more. Now there was only Hollyboob.

She sees Rika holding out her hand, and without a second thought clouding her mind she high-fives her full force.

"That's the best idea you've ever had, Rikacchi!" Nagisa praises her, rubbing their shoulders together.

"I _know_ , right~!" Rika puffs her chest out, seeming maybe a little too proud of her idea — who could blame her, really? "And I'm super glad you came with me!"

As much as they want to immortalize their creation, they'd have to get further away in order to get a good picture.

Ah, well — with a bit of luck, it'll be all over the net in a few hours. At least it better be; their art deserves the recognition!

They think about resting there for a bit, maybe take a nap and make out under the sign like the cool kids™, but any semblance of a plan is thrown out the window when they hear police sirens in the distance.

"Ah shit," Nagisa hisses, already packing up her stuff, "d'you think they're here for us already?"

"Oh, for sure!" Rika jumps on her feet, and when any other person would have been terrified, Nagisa can see the spark back in her eyes as she grabs her wrist. "But they can't arrest us if we're faster!"

Nagisa thinks about it for a hot second, a gasp escaping her mouth once she realizes what that means.

She shares a mischievous look with Rika, both girls smiling widely at the mere thought of their next course of action.

Only a minute later they are out of sight from the police, a ridiculously loud "yahoo~" sound resonating through the entire state of California as Rika carries Nagisa on her back, running as fast as she can.

Nagisa can feel the wind in her hair, and in that moment, she knows — she knows they are unstoppable.

They get thrown in the police station's jail cell about an hour later.

"So who do we call to bail us out?" Rika asks, head resting against the wall.

They look at each other for a quick second, and the same grimace appears on their faces.

Maybe they should stay here for a while. At least until they're needed by their units… Maybe they won't be yelled at as much, then.

"It was worth it, though." Nagisa remarks.

Rika snorts.

"Definitely! We did it for the Hollyboob."

"And we'll do it again."

A shared solemn nod.

Then Rika turns her head towards her friend again.

"Nagicchi...You're free next Saturday, right~?"

Her cat-like grin spreads to Nagisa's face.

"For you? Always!"

Sure, they have to get out first. And go back to Japan. And convince their unitmates not to tie them up to their beds for the next week like last time.

But they at least can prepare for their next _genius_ _idea_.


End file.
